


study time

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [105]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, School, Studying, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla and Callum are a dream team when it comes to studying.





	study time

Rayla opened her textbook and her notebook, and took a sharp pencil, preparing herself mentally. Callum did the same, as he opened up the right chapter.

 

One of their teachers, Mr Viren (no one knew his last name) had given them a huge load of chapters to study, for a test that would be taken the following day. A normal student would have freaked out, because ten chapters over a night is way too much, but not this couple.

 

Rayla and Callum were actually productive when they studied together, and got a lot done faster, like the true power couple they were. They had a perfect studying strategy.

 

“Okay,” Callum began. “First we read through chapter one and two, then I do the questions for one and you for two. Then we quiz each other and the other chapter to see how much we remembered from reading, before getting the answer and writing it down in our own books.”

 

Rayla nodded.

 

“Got that. After this round I’m gonna get us some water, then we work the hardest we can. After chapter five and six we take a break and watch one episode of a show on Netflix so we don’t die from stress.”

 

Callum nodded.

 

“Then we finish it, right?”

 

“Yes, and as a reward we’ll finally relax and cuddle, get some chips and do nothing for the rest of the evening. We will ace this test tomorrow.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“We’re a true dream team. Team Rayllum.”

 

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
